Firefly Dream
by yamimitsukai
Summary: After a rather tiring day for the Kyuubi jinjuriki, a six year old Naruto falls asleep and finds himself in a world of fireflies. A dream world...Inspired by Firefly by Owl City not a songfic, not really


**This is a one shot, inspired by the song Firefly by Owl City. **

A young Naruto whimpered as he curled up in a corner of his apartment. The six year old trembled slightly as the memories of the day went through his mind. The glares, the whispers, the shouts, the loneliness, were too much to bear for the blonde child. The worst part was he didn't even know why the villagers of Konohagakure acted like that toward him. As far as he knew, Naruto had never done anything to anybody. Within a few minutes, the young jinjuriki was sleeping soundly, and he started to dream and a tune began playing in his head.

_You would not believe your eyes, as 10 million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. _

Naruto opened his bright blue eyes and stared in wonder at little flying lights that surrounded him on a grassy field. He giggled as the little lights flew around him, and gasped as he noticed that they were actually lit bugs.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems._

The whiskered child shouted in joy as he ran in the field, the whole time surrounded by the fireflies. He kept running until he saw a sandbox with a shovel, bucket, and a little red-head boy with a teddy bear inside. Naruto slowed his run as he entered the sandbox.

"Hi! Can I play with you?" Naruto asked the other boy. The redhead looked up at the newcomer, his teal color eyes enclosed by a light ring of black, gripping his teddy bear as Naruto came closer. Slowly the boy nodded. Naruto sat down next to boy and started playing with the sand, chatting to his companion about everything and nothing the whole time.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked. "I'm Naruto." The other boy just looked shyly down, not saying a word, and continued to simply move his fingers through the sand.

"Then I'm going to call you panda-chibi!" Naruto decided. The newly dubbed panda-chibi blushed as his new playmate gave him a nickname.

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightening bugs_

Naruto stood up, as he grew bored with just playing in the sand. The redhead boy looked downcast as he thought that his new friend was going to leave him. The blonde gently shook out the sand in his clothes as he stepped out of the sandbox and turned back to panda-chibi.

"Come on! Let's see what else there is to do!" Naruto grabbed panda-chibi's hand as he pulled him from the sandbox. Said chibi was shocked that someone wanted to play with him, and that his sand defense was not reacting to this newcomer. He smiled a small smile as he followed his new friend, the fireflies buzzing around the two unfortunate children the whole time.

_A foxtrot above my head, A sock hop beneath my bed, A disco ball is just hanging by a thread. _

As the two children ran through the field, a small fox and raccoon came up in front of them and began to dance together. Naruto and panda-chibi stopped and laughed quietly at the odd sight, and then Naruto pulled his panda-chibi next to the dancing creatures and danced with his new friend as the fox yipped and the raccoon growled in a friendly way as the four of them danced together under the moonlight surrounded by fireflies the whole time.

_To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes. I got misty eyed as they said farewell. _

A yip and the fox came to give Naruto and the redhead a fox hug, before bounding off into some bushes. The raccoon came and touched each of their legs and then crawled off.

"Bye!" Naruto shouted after them. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye." Panda-chibi whispered after the two friendly creatures. Naruto turned smiling to his friend.

"I guess this means that everyone is going now." Naruto said sadly. Panda-chibi's eyes began to fill up with tears at the thought of loosing his new friend so soon.

"Why? Why do you have to go? I don't want you to go!" Naruto smiled softly, but his companion could tell that he was just as sad.

"I don't want to go either. But we can see each other again, someday!" Panda-chibi looked at his friend, determined to remember every feature of his face. The fireflies around them began to fly faster in a circle around the two boys.

"My name is Gaara." The redhead said as his vision was nearly completely clouded by fireflies.

"Bye Gaara! I hope I can see you again, real soon too!" Naruto yelled as he could barely see Gaara through the fireflies.

The fireflies spun around so fast that the green lights became a blur and turned to black.

_But I'll know where several are, If my dreams get real bizarre, 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. _

Curled comfortably in his corner, Naruto shifted slightly and sighed in contentment without waking up. Outside of his window, several fireflies flew around buzzing around for some reason.

_Elsewhere-_

In Suna, a young jinjuriki named Gaara was stirring as he woke up from his surprising sleep. His sister Temari and brother Kankuro were over him, looking at him in fear and worry.

"Gaara! Are you alright? How did you fall asleep? Is _he_ doing anything?" Temari whispered urgently. Gaara shook his head as a small smile, barely noticeable, graced his small face.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened. Go back to sleep, onee-chan, and onii-san." Gaara said as he walked out of the room. Temari and Kankuro looked at one another in shock.

"Did he-?" Temari gasped. Kankuro took his sister's arm and led her back to her room.

"Maybe he just had a good dream, Temari." Her younger brother consoled. "Let's not tell otou-sama about this, though." Temari nodded as she allowed Kankuro to lead her back to her room.

In the other room, Gaara smiled at the antics of his two siblings. He couldn't remember why he felt so happy, but he was glad he had made his brother and sister happy.

_Inside of Gaara-_

Shukaku was glad of his idea to help his jailor. While he despised being trapped being inside such a weak vessel, Shukaku did have some honor and morals, one which was to be nice to children. Especially the ones under the ages of nine; they were so cute then. The ichibi grinned toothily as he prepared to rest, the result of using his energy to send his vessel to the dream world had tired him out.

_In Konoha-_

Kyuubi was satisfied. His vessel had calmed down by going to the dream word, and the price for that was just a little bit of energy. Maybe this would cease the whimpers at night for a while and Kyuubi could plot his escape in peace and quiet.

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Outside of two windows, one in Konoha and one in Suna, the last of the fireflies finally went out, leaving no sign that they were ever there.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Well, that was interesting. This was a story that took form after listening to Firefly by Owl City. It's a great song by the way. Although I didn't know I could write something this fluffy. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
